Hari supersibuk Harry
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: James nakal, Albus rewel. Bagaimana Harry menghadapinya?


"Daddy…"panggil seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun. Ia merasa harus memanggil ayahnya setelah ia melihat adiknya yang umurnya hanya selisih tak sampai 2 tahun dengannya menumpahkan makannannya.

"Sebentar James! Daddy datang," sahut seorang penyihir berkacamata berambut hitam acak-acakan yang dengan sigap segera datang dan melihat kekacauan di dapur itu.

Harry menghela nafas ketika melihat semua kekacauan yang ada di dapur rumahnya itu. Hanya 5 menit kutinggal, batinnya, dapur ini sudah seperti terkena mantra penghancur. Ia melihat wajah polos kedua jagoan kecilnya itu. Ternyata pekerjaan Ginny tidak gampang, katanya di dalam hati. Bagaimana Ginny bisa tahan dengan semua kekacauan ini setiap hari? Ia melihat James, anak lelakinya yang berusia 3 tahun memegang sendok makannya dengan mangkuk yang terbalik di atas meja makan dan Albus yang baru berusia 1 tahun duduk di bawah meja memegang botol susunya dengan wajah yang belepotan makanan yang mungkin itu sisa tumpahan makanan James.

"Ayo Al," Harry mengangkat Albus dari bawah meja dan mendudukkannya di kursi, "James, kenapa supnya bisa tumpah dan adikmu ada di bawah meja?" Tanya Harry pada James yang masih memainkan sendoknya.

"Al nakal Dad," jawab James dengan suara innocentnya, "Dia menalik mangkukku hingga tumpah, jadi kuturunkan dia dari kursi,"

Harry melepas kacamatnya, lalu mengelapnya dan memasangnya lagi.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu ya James, kasihan adikmu, kalau kepalanya terbentur meja bagaimana?" kata Harry sambil mengelus kepala James.

"Sowwy, Dad," kata James dengan tatapan yang polos ke Harry.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekali lambaian tangannya meja sudah terlihat bersih kembali.

"Sayang? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" kata suara parau yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

"Ginny, istirahatlah kembali, semuanya baik-baik saja kok," kata Harry yang langsung melihat kearah istrinya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku tadi mendengar suara James dan…" namun kalimat Ginny dipotong oleh Harry.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Gin, serahkan saja padaku," sahut Harry yang langsung mendorong istrinya keluar dari dapur, "Tidurlah," katanya pada Ginny.

Dengan gontai, Ginny naik ke kamar mereka di lantai atas. Ginny memang sedang terserang flu berat, karena itulah, sejak pagi, Harry yang mengurus kedua anak mereka yang terlampau aktif itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ginny yang sakit itu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Nanti pingsan lagi seperti kemarin, pikirnya. Ia mengingat saat pulang dari kerja kemarin. Rumah gelap, terdengar tangisan Albus, saat ia naik ke atas, ia disambut dengan pelukan James yang setengah terisak dan melihat istrinya itu tergeletak pingsan di dekat pintu kamar mandi dengan Albus yang menangis duduk di sebelahnya.

Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, pikirnya. Ternyata, Ginny yang saat itu sedang menggendong Albus, tiba-tiba pingsan, untung saja Albus tidak apa-apa. James yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ibunya tergeletak di lantai dan Albus yang menangis. Ia akan ke bawah, mengambil sesuatu untuk ibunya atau apalah, dan di saat itulah Harry datang. Harry sangat mensyukuri bahwa ia mengajari hal yang benar pada anaknya, jika terjadi sesuatu, masukkan bubuk Floo yang berwarna biru, merah dan kuning ke perapian. Bubuk Floo itu sudah dishir dengan Harry sedemikian rupa sehingga tanpa perintah apapun, Floo itu akan menyampaikan kabar ke kantor Harry di kementrian untuk yang biru, rumah Ron dan Hermione yang kuning dan The Burrow yang merah.

Harry menggendong Albus, "Ayo James, kita menonton TV di ruang tengah saja,"

James lalu mengikuti Harry dengan langkah kecilnya. Ia memegang ujung t-shirt ayahnya.

Untung sekarang hari libur, pikir Harry. Ia sebenarnya ingin menitipkan anak-anaknya di The Burrow tapi Arthur dan Molly sedang ke Rumania menjenguk Charlie. Begitu juga dengan Ron dan Hermione yang sedang ke Australia bersama Rose kecil untuk mengunjungi orang tua Hermione yang sekarang menetap di Australia.

Harry bingung dengan apa yang harus dikerjakannya pagi itu. Ia mengira semuanya mudah, ternyata tidak. Menghadapi kedua anaknya yang sangat aktif itu saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan. Tadi pagi ia berhasil memandikan James dan Albus setelah sukses mengejar mereka selama 1 jam. Lalu, susu Albus yang kurang manis, sehingga Harry harus mengulangnya lagi hingga 3 kali. Membuat sarapan untuk James dan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata benar-benar tidak mudah.

Tiba-tiba Al merengek, "Mummy…daddy…mummy."

"Mummy sedang sakit Al, dengan Daddy saja yah!" sahut Harry menghadapi Albus yang merengek ingin bersama ibunya. Al tetap meminta ibunya, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mulai melambaikannya. James yang tadi melihat ke arah TV lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya, Al mulai berhenti merengek setelah melihat sulur-sulur api yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Harry.

Harry teringat akan piring-piring kotor yang belum dicuci sejak kemarin. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke dapur dengan Al yang masih di tangannya. James mengikutinya.

"Kemana Daddy?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit membersihkan dapur, James. Kau jangan mengotori dapur lagi ya," kata Harry. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Kreacher yang sekarang di Grimmauld Place. Kenapa tidak panggil Kreacher saja, pikirnya, ia kan bisa membantu. Grimmauld Place tidak akan apa-apa jika ditinggal oleh Kreacher sebentar saja.

"Kreacher? Bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Harry berbicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'pop' pelan. Munculah sesosok makhluk peri rumah yang sudah tua dan keriput di hadapan Harry.

"Master Harry memanggil Kreacher? Master Harry membutuhkan Kreacher?" Tanya Kreacher sambil membungkuk di hadapan Harry.

"Ya Kreacher," Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi ditarik-tarik Albus, "Ginny sakit dan aku harus menjaga kedua anakku, bisakah kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya? Seperti mencuci, membersihkan dan lain-lain?" tanya Harry agak tidak enak, ia jarang menyuruh Kreacher membantunya.

"Jangan khawatir Master Harry, rumah Master Harry akan Kreacher tangani dengan baik. Master Harry hanya perlu menjaga Master James dan Master Albus, serahkan saja semuanya pada Kreacher," kata Kreacher dengan nada yang bersemangat, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dimintai tolong oleh tuannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher," kata Harry yang lalu bersama James dan Albus meninggalkan dapur.

"Daddy, boleh lihat Mummy?" tanya James dengan kalimat yang terpotong-potong. Matanya yang coklat seperti mata Ginny menatap Harry dengan harap.

"Tapi jangan mengganggu Mummy oke! Ayo kita ke atas dan lihat apakah Mummy perlu bantuan," Harry lalu menaiki tangga dengan Albus yang tidak mau lepas dari tangannya.

"Mummy…"kata dua anak laki-laki itu.

Ginny yang masih tergolek lemas di tempat tidur tersenyum melihat kedua jagoan kecilnya yang langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Baru kali ini ia tidak menghabiskan pagi bersama James dan Al. Tidak sibuk memandikan James, memberi Al susu, membuatkan James sarapan dan lainnya. Semuanya dikerjakan oleh Harry pagi ini.

"Halo sayang! Apa Daddy mengurus kalian dengan baik?" tanya Ginny dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Daddy buat sup, Al nakal, supnya tumpah," kata James.

Al yang mendengar namanya disebut mulai mencari perhatian ibunya.

"Mummy, up, mummy, up," kata Al sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin Ginny menggendongnya.

Harry langsung mengangkat Al lagi, "Jangan sayang, Mummy masih sakit," Al mencoba mengerti kata-kata Harry. Ia hanya memandang Ginny dengan mata hijau beningnya itu.

James naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bergelung di sebelah Ginny. Al yang melihat James juga merengek minta turun. Harry menurunkan Al di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengganggu Ginny.

Harry lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur di sebelah Ginny, di sisi lain, James dan Al sibuk melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur.

"James, Al, jangan lompat-lompat, kalian bisa jatuh nanti," kata Harry, "Bagaimana Gin? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Harry pada istrinya.

"Lebih baik setelah minum ramuan yang diberikan Healer Giatros," kata Ginny, "Sibuk Mr. Potter?"

"Hari tersibuk dalam hidupku Mrs. Potter, kau hebat sayang, bisa mengurus semuanya. Aku kewalahan menghadapi James dan Albus," kata Harry.

Ginny tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang bingung, "Kau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua, sayang. Mereka kan juga butuh perhatianmu. Biasanya kau hanya menemui mereka saat mereka sudah tidur karena kesibukanmu sebagai Auror itu," terang Ginny.

"Yah, memang sebaiknya seperti itu. Hari ini hari super-sibukku", canda Harry yang diikuti oleh tawa Ginny.

Terdengar bunyi dari bawah. Mungkin suara Kreacher, pikir Harry.

"Kreacher ada di sini?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, sekadar untuk membantu. Kan kau tahu sendiri, aku kewalahan," jawab Harry, "Aku ke bawah dulu ya, untuk memastikan bahwa semua beres. James, Al, ikut Daddy yuk!" ajak Harry pada James dan Albus.

Kedua balita itu menggeleng dan melihat ke arah ibunya. Ginny tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk James dan Albus, mereka berduapun menyerbu pelukan Ginny.

"Biarkan saja mereka disini, Harry. Aku kangen sama mereka," kata Ginny.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Aku takut nanti sakit lagi," tanya Harry cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah cepat ke bawah, pastikan bahwa Kreacher tidak mencoba meledakkan dapur kita," canda Ginny.

Harry pun berjalan keluar kamar. Ginny memperhatikan suaminya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang besar tanpa kasih sayang seperti Harry saat masih di keluarga Dursley itu menjadi seorang ayah yang begitu penyayang seperti Harry saat ini, pikir Ginny. Jika orang yang melihat mereka tidak tahu sejarah panjang Harry, mungkin mereka akan mengira Harry dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. A full family man, Harry itu, pikir Ginny.


End file.
